


Chiron: Like Father, Like Sons

by SimplePassion



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chiron is a good parent, Connor Stoll Centric, Family, Gen, Hermes is.. trying, Minor Characters Deserve Love, One Shot, Origin Story, Travis Stoll Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: "Just tell us our dad's name! It's so simple!""I really can't—""Is it Apollo? Dionysus?""No.""Zeus?""Absolutely not.""Quick, Travis, what other gods are there? Hades? Poseidon? Hestia? Hermes? Jesus?""Hestia is a maiden goddess and Jesus is not part of our culture."Or Chiron's first meeting with brothers went not as stellar as he wants it to be.(a thousand ways to tell the Stoll Brothers apart and I can name you one. Chiron - Powers)





	Chiron: Like Father, Like Sons

 

 

**Chiron — Ability**

Travis (7) - Connor (6)

December

["Hey, Chiron. I found two."]

Chiron sat waiting in the Empire State Building's marbled floors, watching people file in and out of its doors. He checked his watch, straightened his tie, and tapped his foot. He drummed his fingers on the arms of his wheelchair, shuffled the blanket laid over his 'feet', and check that his bow, disguised as a cane, is indeed slung securely on the side.

A minute passed.

And Chiron did this ritual again. Watch, tie, tap, drum, shuffle, check, again and again and again.

His ritual stopped when there was a whistle of air, a flutter of wings, and the messenger of the Gods stood before him, still in his work clothes: brown khakis over a crisp, white polo complete with a brown mailman bag. He landed harshly on the ground, a contradiction to his normally light-footed arrivals. His countenance was disheveled, eyes darting to the entrance then back to Chiron before shooting to the entrance again. George and Martha seem disturbed as well, unusually silent and tense.

Chiron moved to stand and greet the God properly, but Hermes waved him down. He pulled his work bag closer to him.

"Chiron."

"Lord Hermes."

Hermes twisted the straps of his bag. "You know my son went for a little detour earlier."

"Yes," Chiron says dryly, "He left Annabeth to come back herself."

But Hermes didn't seem to hear the scolding in Chiron's tone and continued, "And you know Luke found two demigods."

Chiron narrowed his eyes. Although some demigods are generally distinct with the appearance of their godly abilities, it is not unheard of to find out the children in question are mortals. Archery, thieving, engineering, they're all traits that can be learned and honed. Any quality may seem like an indication when one is influenced by pity. "Yes, I am willing to lessen the punishment if they truly are—"

"They are. They're mine," Hermes interrupted.

At the revelation, Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Are they twins? Or perhaps half-siblings who came together?"

Hermes coughed, ducking his face into the crook of his arm. "No, they're...they're...sorta like twins. Sorta."

Chiron waited for more, but when it became clear Hermes was done he continued, "Ah, I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

Twins possessed more danger than a regular demigod would, so it is imperative they come to camp as soon as possible for their safety as well as their mortal parent. One demigod attracts monster just fine by 12 and Chiron saw the outcomes with twins when they become of age.

Hermes pulled on his collar. "Their names are Travis and Connor. And they're...ah...they're homeless right now."

"Is their mother with them? She could spend a few months a camp until she gets her footing—"

"Travis and Connor are homeless," Hermes corrected himself. "Their mom is in Brazil doing a job."

Chiron's brows furrowed. "How awful. Did she just left?"

Hermes twisted the straps of his mailbag again, quickly glancing at the elevator. "She left them when Travis was 2. I took care of them for a couple years after.

George hissed from Hermes's pocket, "You mean we took care of him."

Martha hushed him.

The years correlated. For the past half-decade, Hermes was unusually slow with his deliveries. Chiron didn't mind, but Zeus was not pleased. He had chalked it up to the unfortunate incident with May and the Oracle, but he supposed — wait. The production went back to normal a couple months ago. Hermes couldn't have possibly...not when Camp Half Blood is…

Chiron resisted sighing, resisted letting any emotion befall on his face as he asked, "Why are they homeless if you were caring for them?"

Even with Chiron's neutral tone, Hermes's hackles rose, feathered sandals flapping faster in agitation. "I dropped them off at a local orphanage in San Francisco. Don't lecture me, Chiron. I know you're about to ask, 'why not Camp?' It slipped my mind at that moment. When I went back, they already ran away. They didn't pray, didn't really got into major trouble, how was I supposed to know where they are?"

Chiron held his composure as Hermes paced in front of him, listing excuses back and forth. The Gods aren't the best parents rather they can be some of the worst, but they do try (sometimes) and Chiron supposed that's all he can ask of them. "Well, I'm sure they'll be happy to see a familiar—"

Hermes blanched. "NO! I abandoned them, Chiron. Do you think they'll be happy to see me."

Then leave now if you'll scare them off. But Chiron has lived with an Olympian long enough to coat his language. "I suppose not. It's best if you leave soon. Luke will be here any moment now."

"Okay, okay. But first, Chiron, can you see if they hate me? You're good at this kind of stuff, right?" asked Hermes with pleading eyes.

Of course, it's this.

Although it's usually Aphrodite and Demeter with the occasional Apollo on the asking ends, two of the Gods more conscious of their child's perception of them. For Hermes, this is a first and Chiron doesn't hope this becomes a habit. The Olympian Gods do not like wrong interpretations Chiron has come to know. "I'm not entirely sure I can give an accurate—"

"Do me this one favor and I'll give you free shipping for a whole year. Anywhere in the world," pleaded Hermes.

Chiron knew it was futile. Whether through his godly abilities or natural charm, Hermes always get what he wants. It has been this way for millennia, but Chiron coughed and tried again. "Still, the question is very hard to bring up in normal conversation and will be very—"

"Free same day delivery," says the God of Bargains and Persuasion with a twinkle in his eyes.

And of course, he couldn't really refuse.

Chiron sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. If he did this and succeeded, he would save the camp thousands of drachmas. His campers would be allowed to send as many letters back home as they want rather than the two-letter allowance they're given. Chiron opened his eyes, admitting defeat. "I'll see what I can do."

Hermes flashed him a big smile. "Thanks, Mr. Brunner. I couldn't have found the tour guide section without your help."

Chiron stared blank faced at Hermes, wondering if he have a momentary lapse of madness when the Messenger God waved goodbye. Behind him stood Luke, eyeing the departing Hermes with a suspicious eye. "Hey, Chiron. Do people think you're an employee here? Then again you kinda do look like a tour guide person."

Drat, his talk with Hermes has left him unprepared. Chiron coughed, straightening as tall as he could, and said in his most stern voice, "Luke Castellan, are you aware you left Annabeth—"

"Luke said you're a pony, but you don't look like one," a little voice interrupted. A few feet from behind Luke's leg emerged a young boy with thinly worn clothes and a jacket barely hanging on by a thread. Chiron wasn't surprised why Luke felt compelled to help this boy. The boy stared at him with wide, adoring blue eyes. He tugged at Luke's hand roughly, pointing at Chiron's wheelchair. "He's the pony, right? Why isn't he half pony like you said? Is he hiding it in that chair?"

So Luke told them this much about him. At least he knows they are not frightened of his half form. Some children are. "Little one, I'm a half horse. A pony is much smaller. I don't mind being called a pony but my brethren—"

Again Chiron was interrupted. "Woah, is that a bow? Do you have arrows? Can I try shooting an arrow? Please~? I promise I won't hit anyone."

He chuckled at the boy's curiosity. It reminded him of Hermes when he was younger, when he was just a godling. Even though it has been millenniums ago, Hermes got into enough troubles for two, three gods—wait...there should be two. There should be two brothers.

Chiron turned his eyes to Luke. " You said there were two."

Luke chuckled without meeting his gaze. "Well…"

The little one piped up again, "Can you eat hay? Does it taste good?"

Chiron ignored the question, worry flaring up. "Did you lost the other one?"

Luke laughed nervously again, staring at the ceiling and scratching behind his head. "No...not exactly…"

At that point, the worry was now full-blown panic. "Did you come across a monster? Did he run away again? What happened, Luke?" To Chiron's chagrin, Luke remained passively neutral. He refused to look Chiron in the eye and made every effort to look everywhere but Chiron.

"Luke, look at me. This is urgent. We don't have time to be playing this game," Chiron pleaded.

Eventually Luke's eyes slid down from the ceiling. They lingered at Chiron for a moment before flickering slightly lower.

Then he burst out laughing.

Chiron was lost for a moment, fully set on believing Luke had befallen to the same unfortunate fate as his mother until he followed Luke's line of sight to the rear of his wheelchair and saw a boy crouching by his cane. For a second, Chiron stared at the boy because this boy there looks exactly the same as the boy by Luke.

[They're...sorta like twins. Sorta.]

Oh, Hermes...

The boy by his wheelchair stood up and scurried back to his brother's side, but not before Chiron saw the candies the child snagged from Chiron's pockets. He handed a piece to his brother and glared at the still chortling Luke. "Now we know he's completely useless as a partner."

Luke bent over in laughter, unable to speak. The one who snagged the candy stared at Luke for another moment before holding out a hand.

"Travis, gimme the whipped cream."

The first boy dug through a plastic bag and handed it to his brother whom promptly pulled Luke's pants open from the back, stuffed the can in, and squeezed. Luke screeched, pulling the can out, "Connor! What the heck, man? We're in public! How am I supposed to clean this up?"

"Not my problem," Connor said, tossing the canister back to Travis who put it back into the bag.

They both held wide, crooked grins. It's terrifying if Chiron might add.

Yes, these are definitely his children.

Their similarities are frightening. Both to each other and to their father.

Chiron shook his head and the shiver that went up to his back. He rolled his chair towards the elevator door, gesturing for them to follow. "Alright, the lecturing can wait. Luke, first, clean yourself up. As for you two, there must be a lot—"

"Wait."

Chiron stopped. He turned around and saw the two boys did not move from their spot, their previous smile gone and replaced by caution.

"You're not like us," Connor declared.

"You're like Dad, aren’t you?" followed Travis.

From behind the duo, a man sitting on a leather chair ruffled his newspaper, catching Chiron's eyes. It lowered enough for their eyes to met and from that momentary glance, Chiron knew it was Hermes, begging with him to not say it.

Chiron looked back at the brothers, crafting his words carefully. "I do not know yet. I'm sure Luke had filled you in on the basics. I first need to confirm which parent is the Godly one."

Travis stared intently at him, brows furrowing. Then he turned to his brother. "He's lying, Connor."

Connor scowled, "You know then."

"I do not—"

But a look from Travis told him it was futile. He inherited that, the ability to detect any lie, any fib. The bargain was over before it really began.

"Who's our dad?" Travis asked.

"Which God is he?" questioned Connor.

"I…" Chiron was at a loss. It is against his policy to lie to any children, regardless of godly bloodline or lack thereof. Hermes shot him another pleading glare. George and Martha slithered out of his pocket to catch a glimpse of the twins. Hermes thrust them back into his pocket and silently pleaded with Chiron again.

'Please keep trying,' Hermes mouthed.

Chiron turned back to the two expecting children. "I...I don't know. I might have a clue if—"

Chiron froze as Connor wailed, loud, ugly. He screamed like his limbs were being severed, like his leg cramped, like his candy stolen. Passing mortals gave them a glance, but most looked away. Connor eventually stopped his piercing scream, staring at the bystanders wide-eyed. His brother fidgeted with the bag, eyes flitting nervously between Chiron and the crowd.

Chiron didn't miss the clench of fist and the slight step back Connor took. He glared accusingly at Chiron. "What did you do? Why aren't they looking this way?"

"It called the mist. It can make mortals see things a certain way."

"So you can stab us right now and they won't even bat an eye?" Connor said, a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Woah, now. How about we all just calm down? We're not here to hurt anybody." Luke tried to calm the situation, but Connor dug into his pocket, taking out a black handheld device.

It let out a buzz that silenced both Luke and Chiron.

Held tightly in both hands was a taser. Connor barked, "So if I were to shock both of you and run away, no one would stop me?"

This is getting out of hand. Chiron ordered, "Luke, go back to Mount Olympus."

Luke was about to protest but gave up when Chiron gave him the look. Sighing in resignation, he waddled over to the elevator.

"Dad," Connor tries again, punctuating with a buzz, "Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that. I made a promise to him."

"Promises were made to be broken though," Travis said.

"That's a very dangerous mindset. Promises hold a lot of power," warned Chiron.

"Just tell us his name! It's so simple!"

"I really can't—"

"Is it Apollo? Dionysus?"

"No."

"Zeus?"

"Absolutely not."

"What other gods are there? Hades? Poseidon? Hestia? Hermes? Jesus?"

"Hestia is a maiden goddess and Jesus is not part of our culture."

"I'm not playing around anymore." Connor started backing away with Travis following. "Either you tell us who our dad is or we leave."

Hermes abandoned his newspaper, letting it get swept up in the crowd. He still sat seated on the chair and looked back and forth between Chiron and his children. The action didn't catch the children's attention, but it did for Chiron. Hermes and Chiron eyes met. 'What do I do?' Hermes mouthed.

Chiron mouthed back, 'I'll handle this.' Then Chiron turned his eyes back to the duo. "I apologized then. Would you like any supplies before you depart?"

"What?" Connor's eyebrows raised.

"I can't break my promise. I can provide some supplies, but that's all I can do for you." Chiron could feel Hermes glaring a hole in his head, probably internally wishing to burn him to crisp at the spot.

But Connor and Travis didn't leave. They stayed at their spot, becoming more anxious by the minute. Connor groaned, "So you caught our bluff. We're not leaving, not when Luke makes Camp sound so nice. But."

"You're not moving from this spot until you tell us," Travis finished for his brother. He gave a toothy grin. "You seem important so you gotta be doing something important soon, right?"

Chiron grimaced. Right, he does. In a few hours, he needs to give a report to the Olympians.

Connor caught his grimace and smirked. "We're right. I'm going to make this easy for you then." The taser went back his pocket. Out of nowhere, Connor produced a handcuff and in a blink of an eye, Chiron could feel the clink, clink of the handcuff. Connor—no, wait. That's Travis. Connor still stood in front of him. Travis ran back to his brother's side.

Chiron looks down to see his hand locked to his wheelchair.

Connor swung a key around his finger and held up a hand, fingers spread. "You have five minutes to tell us. Otherwise, the key is going to go bye-bye."

Chiron chuckling slightly. Ahh, this reminds him when Hermes was younger and his curiosity unbounded. He recalled being in this similar situation when Chiron had told Hermes he did not have the time to detail his species' entire anatomy to him. The young god had not taken well to the refusal and tied Chiron up. Fortunately for him, Hermes did not know only special material can hold an immortal down. He had broken free in just a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, that sparked Hermes's curiosity more and eventually lead to him being successfully captured.

This human-made handcuff is nothing to him. He'll just—

"I forgot to tell you something."

Chiron looked up.

Connor tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyebrows creasing in exaggeration. "We found the handcuffs on a strange person when we were running. It said we smelled different from normal people, that we smelled like our dad. It said if we helped take off the handcuffs using this key, it'll tell us who our dad is."

"It didn't," Travis said with a blank face. "It tried to eat us."

"It didn't eat us," Connor continued. "When we fought back, it ran away. But it forgot to take the handcuff."

Chiron has a very bad feeling.

"You get why we're telling you, right?" Connor smiled.

Chiron looked down at the handcuff. At closer inspection, he could see ancient Greek inscription marked onto the side. He tugged experimentally. It didn't give.

Curse the Greek gods.

The strange person must have been a minor god that upset one of them and punished by being tied up. What luck he has, that out of all of the thousands of demigod children, it was these two that came upon it.

"Three minutes," Connor stated, three fingers up.

"Then we're tossing the key into the Hudson River," said Travis.

They grin at him, a devilish smile that borders on evil and mischievous.

If Chiron didn't have any duties to attend too, he would have been glad to play this game of theirs. Sadly, he does and there is simply no time left to dilly-dally. "Why are you so insistent on finding your father?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't really care and I don't really want to know, but Travis does. So here we are, doing this. I just want a bed to sleep."

"Don't be like that, Connor. Don't you wanna know why Daddy left?" Travis said, bumping his brother lightly on the shoulder with a smile.

Connor rolled his eyes. "He left because he thinks we're annoying. Just like Aunt Haggy and Aunt Filly did."

Travis pouted, cheeks blowing up with air. He stomped his foot. "You don't know that."

The brothers continued with their light banter as Chiron tried to pick the lock open with a hairpin. When he thought he had it, the runes glowed red and the nail melted into a puddle of metal and dye. Drat, Chiron thought, leaning his head back in his wheelchair.

"Times up," Connor said.

"So? What do you say?" Travis asked, eyes glittering.

They give a sweet smile as Chiron comes to the realization that yes, he indeed is trapped and that yes, he indeed is in dilemma.

* * *

 

Hermes flew next to him as Chiron walked down Mount Olympus's gold-paved paths, hand free from the wheelchair and legs free from confinement. Hermes was pouting, crossing his arms. "You ratted me out," Hermes accused.

"I apologize, Lord Hermes. I did not mean to break your trust," Chiron says sincerely.

Immediately Hermes flashed him a grin. "Ah, it's okay. Everything worked out fine, so I don't mind. I'll even give you that free shipping."

"You...will? Why?" Chiron questioned. He isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but with Hermes every rule needs to be reconsidered.

Hermes grinned mischievously at him and did an aerial flip. "I'll let you think about it."

"...Connor...inherited your bargaining skills."

"Yeah, he'll be a great lawyer one day."

"Travis has your lie identification."

"It's actually pretty strong, how much this kid trust his instinct."

"I...I feel like I'm gonna have my hands full for the next decade."

"Bingo!" Hermes snapped his fingers and winked at him, full of mirth. "Think of it as my future apology gift. They're a boatload of fun. I'm claiming them a week from now. What do you think I should get them as a gift? A magic bag that holds any sports equipment? Or a magic bag for junk food? No, they'll break into the camp store to get junk food if they want. So magic sports bag it is!"

**Author's Note:**

> fic created before series  
> 1/1


End file.
